Ghostly Obsession
by Vibrant Spectrum
Summary: Challenge fic by Buni-san. Ichigo is stressed about the upcoming winter war, and it's starting to show in his work. He begins making Art depicting his Hollow, and his teacher decides to make inquiries.


Another challenge fic that I've decided to take up

Another challenge fic that I've decided to take up! This one is from Buni-San, and the idea is quite interesting, and can be done without having to write several chapters. Unfortunately, the challenge is too long to write here, and even if I did write it here, it would give away too much of the overall plot. So, (as cliché as this term is) on with the fic!

The setting is one week before the winter war. Just to let you know, so you don't get confused later on.

_Hollow Ichigo will speak in italics_, and thoughts will be in a single inverted comma, 'like this'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and heck, I don't even own this idea!

**Ghostly Obsession **

"Kurosaki, I would like to have a word with you after class." Ichigo's art teacher, Megumi Hiwatari, called out. In her hands, she held his latest art piece: a beautiful oil painting of himself, entwined with what at first glance appeared to be his doppelganger. Upon closer inspection, however, the twin was actually a crueller looking version of himself. Hiwatari had frowned at this. The two Kurosaki's seemed to be struggling for something… They were both flying upwards, hands outstretched, reaching for something above the canvas.

The bell rang. The students packed up their materials before greeting the teacher and filing out of the room, looking forward to the weekend. Soon, the classroom was empty, leaving Ichigo and his teacher alone in the stuffy room.

Hiwatari beckoned, and Ichigo sighed before approaching the teacher. "So, what is it this time? I've handed in all your assignments on time, I've behaved in class. Oh, and I am _not_ dyeing my hair, in case that's what you're asking." Ichigo glared at his teacher again.

Hiwatari sighed. "No, Ichigo. I wanted to talk to you about your recent art pieces." She reached under her desk and pulled out more oil paintings of his struggling with his Hollow, a realistic clay Hollow mask, a sculpture of himself with the mask half-covering his face, and his Hollow form appeared to be trying to pull itself out of Ichigo's body, fighting for freedom.

_I didn't know you admired me that much, King._

"Look, Kurosaki, your art pieces are great. In fact, you're virtually topping my class this semester. However, I am worried about the _content_ of your work. Do you understand me?" Hiwatari looked at him, and he nodded. "Good. Now, can you explain what they mean? Maybe I can help you in some way?"

Ichigo turned his gaze to his shoes. How could he possibly tell her about his fears of losing the war, his friends, his everything? How could she, an Art teacher, possibly relate?

_Why don't you let me out, partner? I might be able to…get her to relate._

"Is this your alter ego, Kurosaki?" Hiwatari asked and Ichigo's head snapped back up, brought back from his thoughts by the sudden question. "Yes, you could say that. Why?" Ichigo replied, curious.

The teacher held up another portrait, this time of Ichigo glaring at an evil-looking version of himself, which was reflected in a mirror.

"Usually the artist only draws themselves facing their 'alter-ego' every once and a while. You seem to have become obsessed with it, depicting as though you're struggling for dominance with it."

"I don't see how, it's just me glaring at it." "

"It? Isn't 'it' you?"

_Hmph! As if you are anything like me!_

Ichigo sighed. He had a deep feeling within that even if he did survive the winter war; he might be too weak to fight off his Hollow for very long. 'I might as well tell her now, so that at least someone will know what might happen to us.'

_Yes, partner, you do that. After I get your body, I'll go after her._

"Miss Hiwatari, I have something to tell you. Something important, that needs to be passed on, so that someone will know what happened."

_**HollowwolloH**_

"So, you're telling me that 'soul reapers' are selected souls of dead people who send other lost souls to some place called 'Soul Society', are having some sort of war among themselves, and that you, as well as Kuchiki, Sado, Inoue and Ishida, are fighting in it and might die?" The young teacher asked.

Ichigo nodded. "I'm sorry to have to burden you with this, Miss Hiwatari. It's just…"

Miss Hiwatari flushed a furious red. Quietly, she said, "Do you really expect me to believe you, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Miss Hiwatari? You really don't believe me, do you?" He stood up and stretched. "Well, it's alright. At least someone else will know what happened if we don't show up after the winter holidays. Well, see ya, Miss Hiwatari." He said as he strolled out the door.

She glared at his back until he was out of sight. 'The nerve of some students these days… Honestly!' She shook her head and prepared to leave.

After a relaxing shower, Miss Hiwatari collapsed into her bed, looking forward to a long, peaceful sleep. As she was dozing off, she thought she heard something weird, but couldn't be bothered to check what it was.

Just before the young teacher fell asleep, one of her bedroom walls was smashed in, and she was dangling upside-down in mid-air by her ankle. Miss Hiwatari couldn't see what was holding her, so she twisted around. What she saw made her scream.

Staring at her in the face was a huge monster -- there was no other way to describe it. Ten long, spider-like legs extended on either side of its body, and protruding from its torso were two strong white arms. On its face, it wore a grotesque skull-like mask. Miss Hiwatari was completely paralysed with fear. 'W-w-what is t-that thing?' The question ran through her mind again and again.

The teacher looked away, and back at the ground. What she saw there surprised her. Hiwatari saw herself lying limp on her floor, and she was connected to herself with a chain that ran through her chest.

The creature screamed, and as she struggled to turn around, one of its limbs soared past her face. Her eyes widened, and she squirmed as much as she could in the creature's strong grasp.

Standing before the monster was none other than Kurosaki Ichigo. He glared at the monster, and ran towards it, holding what looked like a glorified vegetable knife. "No, Kurosaki, stop!" The teenager glanced at her, but kept on running. He dodged an attack from the monster, and sliced off another leg before running back to his previous position. "Kurosaki, what do you think you're doing? Run away, you might get killed!" Miss Hiwatari said urgently.

"Miss Hiwatari, if I don't stay here, you're the one who's going to get killed. Now don't do anything stupid, and I'll come get you."

Miss Hiwatari frowned, but didn't say anything. If Kurosaki could really get them away, then they could talk. All she had to do for the time being was survive. The monster however, started laughing. Horrified, the teacher looked at his limbs, and saw that they were quickly growing back.

"So you regenerate? Okay! I'll finish you quickly, so you won't have enough time to grow back!" Ichigo said. He held his hand before his face and pulled it down. A white substance followed and shaped itself, finally forming a familiar mask.

The teacher gasped. 'That mask! K-Kurosaki, just w-what is going on with you?' Just then, Ichigo vanished. When he reappeared, the monster screamed and dropped her, clutching its face with both hands. Ichigo caught her and set her down on the ground. He jumped a phenomenal height and swung his sword at the creature's face. It screamed once more, before falling to the ground and dissolving into nothingness.

"Are you okay, Miss Hiwatari?" Ichigo's mask was already breaking up as he looked down at her. "K-Kurosaki, just _what_ is going on?!" The pale teacher almost screeched.

"I told you, Miss Hiwatari. That thing was a Hollow, and it looks like it knocked you out of your body." Ichigo scratched his head and sat down in front of her.

The young teacher went even paler. "O-out of my body?! Does that mean that I'm a g-ghost?"

"No! It's not like that! You can still return to your body, because of that chain." Ichigo was silent for a few moments, before he asked, "Miss Hiwatari? Before this happened, were you able to see ghosts?"

The teacher was silent for a moment, before she asked him, "So… You've died before, and now you're asking me about ghosts? Do you consider yourself a ghost?"

The silence her question and his answer was confirmation enough.

"…No. Not a whole ghost."

_Not a whole shinigami._

"Do you think yourself a whole person?"

'Am I really alive, or am I just wearing a gigai?'

_I am Zangetsu!_

'I am power!'

_I am the horse!_

'I am the King!'

_I am your Hollow!_

_I am _you!

"I don't know anymore…"

_Don't worry, King. I'll take good care of your gigai after I devour your soul._

_**HollowwolloH**_

Challenge fic, complete! Oh yes, before you say something about the way I spell 'paralysed', I want to tell you. I spell things the British way.

Thank you, Buni-san, for beta-ing for me, and for giving the challenge. I do love a good challenge! Time to go look for another challenge! Bye, and I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
